Danny's first time
by CarmineLuver
Summary: The title says it all, but with a few twists.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Walking down the dark alley, Danny could hear footsteps behind him. He was being followed, and he did not know by who, but he knew someone was coming after him. Danny reached to get his cell phone to call Flack or Mac, but it was not there.

_What the hell happened to my cell phone, _Danny thought.

He remembered placing it in his clip he had on his belt before he got off of work. He could of sworn that he did just that. While trying to figure out what had happened to his phone, he noticed that there was a piece of paper in his coat pocket.

_I do not remember that being there, _Danny said to himself.

He took the note out and started to read it.

_Danny, You have captured my heart. You have occupied my mind. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, you are the last thing I think of before I go to bed. I dream of you. I dream of us together in every way humanly possible. I want to be with you. I am sick of waiting, I am ready. Danny, I want you and I want you bad. I want you to come to my apartment tonight and I want to do what I have been dreaming of doing to you, and I want to do it all night. I know you know where I live. Knock twice and I will be waiting. _

_You better be ready blue eyes, you ain't sleeping a wink tonight. J_

_Love, Lindsay_

_Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it! Lindsay wants me, she wants me bad, _Danny thought.

"Woohoo! Lindsay wants me!" Danny yelled laughing.

He could not believe that Lindsay did this. She actually wrote him a note that had sexual hints in it; he could not picture her writing anything like this.

Danny looked at his watch, _10:45; I better get over to her place. Hell, I am not walking there, I am running! _

Danny started running, he could feel his heart beating faster, he could not wait to see Lindsay, he's wanted to be with her since he saw her in that turquoise dress. That dress was incredible, she looked beautiful.

Danny could not help but think, _Maybe she will be wearing that when I get there, that will be sweet! Hell, it will be better if she was not wearing anything! _

He finally arrived at her apartment, he buzzed her, she buzzed him in, and he climbed up the stairs and finally was outside her door. He remembered that the note said to knock twice. So he did. And when he heard footsteps coming to the door, he could feel a lump in his throat and his heart being fast.

He heard Lindsay undoing the chain on the door, then the lock, and he saw the door turning.

Then all he saw was Lindsay's face before, he heard something in the background.

It was like a buzzing noise, he could not place where it was coming from.

Suddenly, he realized what was going on.

_Son of a bitch, _Danny thought. _This whole thing was a freaking' dream. That buzzing noise is my alarm. _

And with that, Danny woke up. _Shit! Man, and all I had to do was look down and I would have seen her wearing anything, or nothing!_

But for some reason the buzzing noise was not his alarm. It was his cell phone.

Danny did not want to look at who it was. He did not want to be disappointed or upset that he had to get up and go to a crime scene so early in the morning.

He flipped open his phone and said, "Messer."

"Hey blue eyes, its Montana, come over, I want you now!" Lindsay said.

Danny heard this and he literally pinched himself to see if he was truly awake. He was.

He said, "Montana?! Are you sure, what's going on?"

"I'm more sure than anything, but you better get over here before I change my mind!" Lindsay said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," Danny said.

Danny hung up the phone without even saying goodbye to Lindsay.

He put on some clothes that were lying on the floor and headed out to her apartment.

He buzzed her, and then she buzzed him in.

He walked up the stairs to her apartment. He knocked, but for some reason he knocked twice.

_Just like my dream, _Danny thought.

He saw the doorknob turn, and then the door opened.

He saw Lindsay's beautiful face, and then looked down. She was there wearing that turquoise dress he loved so much.

"Take me to bed, blue eyes." Lindsay said in a sexy voice.

"You got it Montana!" Danny replied.

And with that, they shut the door, went to the bedroom and did not sleep a wink.

Please R&R!


End file.
